


¿?

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, This is all, alex karev is a closet trans woman and i love her, literally like 3 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idek what this is it’s 1am and i have FEELINGS and i could flesh this out because i have THOUGHTS but that’s too much effort





	¿?

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is it’s 1am and i have FEELINGS and i could flesh this out because i have THOUGHTS but that’s too much effort

She’s crying. She’s freakin’ crying.  She hates herself for it, can already hear the voice of her father reprimanding her - ‘real men don’t cry’ - but can’t bring herself to care because _damnit_ it’s been a god awful day.


End file.
